Still Just a Sunburn
by skwirelygurli
Summary: Miami is having a heat wave. Austin is being overly nice to Ally. Auslly.


**Still Just a Sunburn, an Austin and Ally one-shot**

**I do not own Austin and Ally. To fulfill prompts of: Team Austin sleepover, green tea, coffee shop, yellow swimsuit, and cuddling. Special thanks to Lovatic4Life98 and fluffythellama017 for pointing out that last story marked #100. Thanks for being such amazing reviewers!**

Way too hot. It's like a sauna in here, except there's no fat, white men in towels.

"Ally, turn the air conditioner up," Austin begs. He'd do it himself, but he thinks his sweat has stuck him to the chair.

"My dad won't let me turn it up any higher." Cold air does not come cheap. Especially in the middle of a heat wave.

He sighs, sinking further down. The chair squeaks as his back slips.

Squeak.

Squeak.

Squ- Hey, the floor is kind of cool.

Oh yeah, this is nice.

"What is Austin doing?" Trish asks, coming into the practice room.

"The floor is cool," he murmurs, face pressed against it.

Dez drops down on his stomach next to him. "That hits the spot."

His face collapses into the floor.

Ally considers getting on the floor with them. They look utterly ridiculous, noses mashed into the ground. But it is way too hot out.

She sits on the floor, crossing her legs. Debating if it'd be more awkward to be face to face with him, or turn the other way, she stays up.

He is not getting a view of her short shorts.

"Come on, lie down with us," Austin says. Trish already has joined them, head propped on a pillow.

"Fine."

Digging her knees into the ground, she flops onto her stomach.

Whoa. Maybe she should back up a few inches.

Nope, there's a chair there.

Her eyes meet his, along with her nose, which she is writing off as an accident.

Just like that kiss of theirs.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Dawson props the kiddie pool box against the door frame.

Ally lets her eyes deviate from his. "Dad, is that a pool?"

He nods triumphantly. "Just got it on sale."

"Can we borrow it?"

"I guess so."

Hopefully that thing will fit all four of them.

There is no way she is going to sit on his lap.

_(the page breaks here)_

"Why do we have to be the ones to carry the box?" Dez whines, stopping at the street corner.

"Because we're carrying the drinks," Trish responds. She takes a long sip.

Ally steps off the curb and a car whizzes by. The green tea spills onto her shirt.

She'd be angry, but the ice cubes are kind of nice.

In fact, Dez's smoothie is feeling pretty cool.

"Watch where you're going!" Austin yells at the driver, who has already sped away.

She places a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I'm fine, really."

It was just an accident, like that kiss. (If she keeps telling herself that, will it make it true?)

"He almost hit you." He gestures angrily at the street. The box tilts from the lack of balance.

Are those tears, or beads of sweat?

Nope, the sun's in his eye.

"Dude, a little help here?"

"Sorry."

_(the page breaks here)_

They pass the coffee shop.

"Do you want to go in, maybe get yourself a new drink? I'll pay." He sets the box on one of the outside tables.

Dez slaps him on the back. "Thanks buddy."

"I meant Ally."

"I'll be fine. I just want to get this shirt off. It's kind of sticky." She hands Dez his smoothie.

"Here, you can have mine." Austin pulls it off, holding it out to her.

His obnoxiously loud sucking (because there is not enough smoothie in this cup to beat the heat) ceases.

"I can't." She pushes his hand away.

"Yes, you can. It was getting too hot for me anyway." He places the shirt in her hand, folding her fingers around it. Turning her around, he steers her in the direction of the coffee shop door.

Trish folds her arms, giving him the look.

As in the, you're making a fool of yourself over a girl, look.

Dez tosses his cup in the trash. "Did you forget to put sunblock on this morning?"

He certainly wasn't red from blushing, if that's what he was thinking.

His cheeks were just very sensitive to the sun.

No amount of Trish's bemused smiling is going to make him confess otherwise.

"Thanks for the shirt. I really appreciate it. I'll make sure to get it back to you after I wash it," Ally says, reappearing, her dirty shirt slung over her arm.

"Don't worry about it."

He doesn't mind if she keeps his shirt. She looks good in it.

Like, really good.

It's still just a sunburn.

_(the page breaks here)_

They meet back up in Dez's backyard after going home to get their bathing suits.

"Hey look, you guys match," he points out.

Ally tightens the knot on her top. She had just bought this suit last week. How could she have not realized that she would match his shorts?

He looks down at his yellow trunks. The waistband matches her polkadots.

It's as if these suits were made for each other. Not that there can be a love connection between swimwear.

Not like the one that they have anyway.

"Did you finish filling the pool yet?" Trish asks, fanning herself.

"Almost." He dumps another bucket full of water into the pool.

"What are you doing?"

"Filling the pool. Uh, duh."

Ally runs her palm down her face. "Why didn't you just use the hose?"

His face drops in embarrassment.

"Finished," he announces, tossing the empty bucket aside. He sits down in the water. Trish joins him.

Huh. There's only room for one more person.

She looks to him, then the spot.

"You can have it," they say at the same time.

He laughs. "Go ahead."

At the same time, "It's yours."

More laughter.

"Are you two coming in or not?" Trish lifts her sunglasses.

"There's not enough room for both of us," he explains.

"There's plenty of room." Dez pushes against Trish to make space. She narrows her eyes at him.

Stepping into the pool, Ally pulls her knees to her chest. He sits down next to her, tugging at her legs.

"Stretch out," he commands, laying them down across his lap.

"No, I'll be fine." She pulls back.

"I don't mind." He guides them towards him again. She smiles.

He really should do something about this sunburn.

_(the page breaks here)_

The water gets too warm, and the sun is still beating down.

"Let's go inside." Trish stands up, water pouring off of her.

"I've got ice cream in the freezer," Dez says, getting out.

Ally slides into the free space. They both go to get up, bumping into each other. The water sloshes.

He'd apologize, but he's trying really hard not to look at the way that wet yellow swimsuit is clinging to her body.

She wraps her body in a towel.

Alright, now he can breathe.

"It's like stepping into Heaven," he says once the air conditioning hits him. It's cranked up high.

"My parents can't stand the heat."

"Dez, can I stay at your house tonight?" Trish sweet talks him, running a hand down his arm.

"I don't know..." Her gentle fingers squeeze harder. "You can stay."

She takes the carton from him. "Aw, thank you."

And off she goes with his Chunky Monkey.

_(the page breaks here)_

That night, the four of them sprawl out in Dez's basement.

"This heat better be gone tomorrow," Trish complains. There's no way she can stand another day this close to Dez.

Even if he is sharing his air conditioning.

"Yeah," Ally replies, rolling over. She cannot seem to get comfortable.

"Ow. Quit squirming."

So that was his leg.

He takes hold of her, settling her into a fetal position, her head against his pillow.

Ah. Much better.

His arm falls over her side, brushing her stomach. She can feel it through the thin fabric of his tee shirt, which she is wearing.

"Austin?"

"Hmm?"

"Nevermind." Some things are better left unspoken.

He kisses the back of her neck.

Not an accident.

And when she kisses his cheek?

Definitely not an accident.


End file.
